


Creating Opportunity

by my_soliloquy_chamber



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, sub!Alexios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_soliloquy_chamber/pseuds/my_soliloquy_chamber
Summary: “Goddess of War and Wisdom. Does it please you, I wonder, to watch your city on the verge of battle?”It was the voice that first caught his attention. Deep, soft, melodic, and speaking to Athena as if debating a friend, not praying to a Goddess.
Relationships: Alexios/Demosthenes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry (not really), I don’t know where this came from (that’s a lie. it’s the voice.) but it came (hehe) and I wrote it down and I do hope you enjoy it, even if it is a really unusual pairing.
> 
> This takes place sometime before Alexios finds his mother, and before he meets Brasidas. In my mind, before meeting them, he has zero loyalty to Sparta and absolutely no qualms about killing Spartans or messing with their war effort.

* * *

In case you need a visual reminder before we start:

  
  


* * *

_  
“Goddess of War and Wisdom. Does it please you, I wonder, to watch your city on the verge of battle?”_

It was the voice that first caught his attention. Deep, soft, melodic, and speaking to Athena as if debating a friend, not praying to a Goddess.

Alexios looked around at the people milling around the courtyard, searching for the source of the voice, eyes skating past the General several times before he realized that it was in fact he who was speaking.

It surprised him, the man didn’t sound like a General, not that Alexios knew many of those, but most career military men he’d encountered were more harsh, brash, pompous. You listened to them because of the threat of violence, not because they were compelling. 

This man though, he _was_ compelling. The General had fallen silent and was pacing back and forth in front of the statue of his Goddess, and Alexios walked over, driven both by the curiosity of finding if this man really was different from other soldiers, and by a desire to hear his voice again.

“Chaire.”

The man stopped his pacing, turned, and for a brief moment paused to take in Alexios’ appearance, dark eyes sliding over the length of his body before returning to meet his gaze. “I might have a job for you, if you are as good a fighter as I’ve heard.”

Alexios raised an eyebrow in surprise. “You’ve heard of me?”

“Don’t let it go to your head. I hear about everything that happens in this city, Misthios.”

Alexios thought it unlikely the General knew about _everything_ he’d done while in Athens, considering the contracts he’d taken in the city, and the thefts, and the murders of Athenian civilians and soldiers... Surely, if the General knew everything, he would arrest him, not hire him.

He paused to take in the man’s appearance. He was tall and handsome, with hard but not cruel eyes, and a powerful build that sent a shiver of anticipation down Alexios spine. Men like the General usually didn’t appreciate men like Alexios showing an interest in them. He was too obviously strong and capable of dominance to be considered a potential lover. The mere suggestion would be viewed as an insult if the other man thought Alexios was proposing _he_ should be the dominant one in the proceedings. 

But this General was so compelling, he really couldn’t help himself. “With flattery like that, how could I possibly turn you down?”

The subtle flirtation was not received. Instead, the General bristled, interpreting his words as boasting, and let out an impatient sigh. “I’m not trying to flatter you. I’m trying to _hire_ you. I need some Spartan military targets… removed.”

Alexios tried again, smiling a little wider, stepping a little closer, and lowering his voice. “I’ll help you, if I can. _Anything_ you need, General…?”

“Demosthenes.” The older man’s eyes narrowed slightly, but he told Alexios of his plans to take out Spartan polemarchs to weaken the opposing side. 

Soon, Alexios had all the information he needed and should take his leave, but he wasn’t willing to give up just yet. “Is there anything else you might want my help with before I leave, General?” 

He held the man’s gaze while slowly licking his lips, then glancing meaningfully at the secluded garden by the edge of the courtyard. It was strewn with mats, pillows and benches, and more than one couple had ducked inside to enjoy each other’s company.

Demosthenes’ eyes widened when he realized what Alexios was suggesting, but they quickly narrowed again. He gave him a calculating stare before waving his hand dismissively. “The only thing I _want_ from you, Misthios, are the Spartan seals.”

Alexios let the seduction drop from his face and gave the General an easy bow. “I will be back with your seals.”

As he made his way to the city walls, Alexios smiled to himself. The General had rejected his advances, yes, but he hadn’t seemed _offended_. Impatient and a bit mistrusting, but not offended. He was willing to wager that if he completed this job quickly and efficiently, General Demosthenes might be a little more patient and willing to indulge in some frivolous activities. 

* * *

The job itself was simple, it was just the distances he needed to travel to find these Spartan polemarchs that troubled him. Alexios would have liked to apply himself single mindedly to the task Demosthenes had given him, but travel cost drachme, and he encountered too many simple jobs on the way that were too good to pass up. He was a misthios after all, and he needed to build a good reputation all over Hellas if he wanted to make enough drachme to fund the quest for his mother.

Eventually, though, he did make it back to Athens, and went in search of his General. 

* * *

He found him by the feet of Athena again, muttering his strange form of prayer. It was late evening and the courtyard was mostly empty of people. The General looked up at the sound of his footsteps, and without greeting or preamble spoke before Alexios had reached him. “Do you have my seals yet?”

The man showed no particular pleasure at seeing him again, but Alexios was delighted. During the long moons on the road, he had thought about this reunion and made plans for how to ensure it ended in his favour. 

He’d thought about other things as well. What the General would look like out of his armour. What his skin would taste like. What his arousal would smell like. What that voice would sound like washing over Alexios’ naked skin.

He smiled at the older man and spread his arms wide. “Of course. It was easy.”

The General gave the barest hint of a smile and spoke with dry wit. “How could I have doubted your greatness? Nonetheless, I appreciate the work you’ve done. Would you be interested in another job?”

Alexios stepped closer, right into Demosthenes’ personal space and locked eyes with the General. “I’m interested. I’m interested in _anything_ you might like my help with.” He glanced down at the other man’s lips and licked his own when he looked back up again.

He was rewarded with the briefest of glances at his wet mouth before the other man raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. “Are you indeed?”

It was difficult for a man of Alexios size and build to show submission without it looking ridiculous and exaggerated, but he ducked his head and looked up at the man through his lashes. “I am. Anything I can do to help _relieve_ your burdens. I only want to _please_ you.”

Demosthenes’ eyebrow stayed raised as he regarded Alexios silently for a long moment. Then a slight smirk graced his lips and he broke eye contact, taking a step away. “Well, it seems I don’t know quite everything that goes on in this city after all.”

Alexios heart began to drop, but then Demosthenes’ hand came to rest on the small of his back, and with light pressure steered him towards the nearby garden. “Very well, let’s seek a comfortable seat to discuss _relieving_ my burdens.”

* * *

Alexios’ heart began to pick up speed, and a warmth spread through his body from the palm at his back. They ducked inside the covered garden, and he was steered towards a mound of pillows in a corner.

They were not alone. In the opposite corner lay two shapes wrapped around each other, making obvious sounds of pleasure. The other couple were in shadow though, which afforded them some privacy in the public space. The corner Demosthenes had led them to was well lit by torches and oil lamps.

The General let go of Alexios and set down on a mat, leaning comfortable against the many pillows, bent legs spread wide. He didn’t make a move to remove any of his armour, but instead stared at Alexios with a raised eyebrow, challenge clear. ‘ _You want to do this, you submit to_ **_me_** _._ ’

Alexios felt a tingle along his spine as he sank to his knees. He’d been with many men in his life, and had submitted to a fair few of them, but never quite to publicly and openly. Now, he felt hot all over, and his cock began to swell. Scooting closer to the General, he placed his hands on the man’s graves. The metal was warm under his palms, but nothing like the skin he wanted to feel. “Do you want me to remove these?”

Demosthenes pursed his lips and shook his head. “No.” Then he paused and tilted his head to the side, scrutinizing Alexios. “We keep our armor on… this time.”

Alexios felt more heat pool low in his belly at the promise of future encounters and licked his lips. He slid his hands from the greaves up to rest on bare knees, the skin warm under his fingers. Given Demosthenes’ position and the order to keep their armour on, it was clear what the General wanted and Alexios felt his mouth water.

He couldn’t _see_ anything yet, with the belt and chiton hiding the man’s crotch, but he had imagined what lay beneath them many times and hoped the General lived up to his hopeful fantasies. 

Though the man sat with his legs splayed wide in invitation, the space still wasn’t wide enough to accommodate Alexios’ broad shoulders, so he slid his palms to the inside of Demosthenes’ knees and pressed them wider apart, holding the man’s gaze as he did.

He caressed the soft, warm skin of the inner thighs, pushing his hands in under the blue chiton and moving the fabric up to reveal his prize. Ordinarily, Alexios would have folded the fabric up to the waist and out of the way, and then laid down comfortably between the spread legs to remove the perizoma, but the long leather pteruges of Demosthenes’ belt were not cooperating. Their weight would not allow them to stay out of the way, and they pushed the chiton back down with them.

Gathering the leather and cloth in his hand, he pressed it against the General’s stomach and looked up. “Would you mind holding on to these while I take care of the perizoma, at least?”

Demosthenes flashed him a quick smile and placed his hand over the cloth bunched against his breastplate. Alexios gave him a grateful smile in return and moved back to lay between the beautifully powerful legs. 

The bulge hiding in the undergarment was promising, and he lowered his head to it, pressing his nose in to take a deep breath of the strong musky scent. He opened his lips and mouthed over the member under the cloth, breathing out hot air and feeling it swell against his mouth. Demosthenes’ breathing changed and became a little deeper, his free hand came up and cupped the back of Alexios head, tangling in the hair and pushing his face tighter to his crotch, while his hips lifted upward.

While mouthing the growing length, Alexios untied the perizoma. When he tugged to remove the fabric, Demosthenes released the pressure on the back of his head, allowing Alexios to pull back and look at what he was doing. 

Lifting the undergarment away revealed Demosthenes’ cock, now laying thick and swollen against his thigh. Alexios could tell that it was nowhere near fully hard yet, but it was already on the larger side of average. He leaned down and licked a wet stripe over the length, earning a tightening of Demosthenes’ fingers in his hair. Pulling back again, he took the member in his hand and stroked it, watching it slowly emerge from its hood and grow to full size.

Finally, it stood proud and tall in the nest of curls between the General's legs, the shaft an almost angry shade of purple, curving towards his stomach. Alexios’ insides ached and his own member throbbed. Looking up he met the hooded, lust filled gaze of Demosthenes. “You are _big_. Bigger than I’ve ever…”

He felt the man’s thumb stroke his neck softly, and a small, kind smile grazed the General’s lips. “I know. Just do what you can, it’s fine.”

Alexios wondered if Demosthenes felt shame over the size of his member. He knew from personal experience how having a larger member made people assume you were stupid, and Demosthenes did not strike him as the kind of man who appreciated having his mental prowess dismissed. 

He held the man’s gaze a moment longer and licked his lips. “Don’t worry about me, General. I just want to make you feel good.” Then he winked and ducked his head, laying back down again. Supported on his elbows, he took the shaft into his hand, bringing it towards his mouth. The head was weeping, slick and glistening, and Alexios’ mouth watered at the sight. The General really was larger than any other cock he’d ever had, and he hoped that wouldn’t be a problem now.

Lowering his head, he licked at the clear liquid oozing from the slit before setting about tasting every part of the mighty cock, licking up and around the shaft, coating it with saliva. Above him, Demosthenes’ breathing remained steady and his hand was relaxed in Alexios’ hair.

Wrapping his hand around the base of the cock, he took the head into his mouth and sucked, pushing his head down a little, feeling the slick shaft slide smoothly into his mouth. Pulling back, he repeated the motion, pushing a little further this time. The shaft was thick, stretching his lips almost uncomfortably wide, and he moaned as he started to bob his head.

Working his way further down until his lips met his fingers, Alexios relished the weight of the thick cock on his tongue, feeling his own member throb inside his perizoma.

Demosthenes was murmuring encouragements above him, the hand in his hair rubbing gently against his scalp. The man was obviously used to having to be gentle and undemanding with his lovers. 

He pulled his mouth off and moved down to press his nose against Demostenes’ generous sack, inhaling another deep breath of musk. Pressing his lips to the skin right where the shaft ended and the sack began, he sucked gently and then a little harder, listening to the man’s breathing grow heavier above him.

He worked his way up the shaft with sucking kisses until he reached the spot just beneath the crown. There he licked and very gently sucked on the stretched skin anchoring the foreskin. Demosthenes gasped and flexed his fingers in his hair, hips jerking.

Alexios smiled and moved up to the head, sucking the glands into his mouth and tongued the slit for a moment before pulling off and looking up at the General with a smile. “You taste good, Demosthenes. I’m really going to enjoy this.” He grinned and bent down again, it was time to show the General how good he was at releasing burdens.

Wrapping his lips around the glands, he slid his mouth down the spit-slick shaft, sucking firmly and undulating his tongue while his fist worked the base in small movements. Demosthenes’ hand flexed and tightened in his hair and Alexios moaned. The vibration made the General’s hips buck, pushing his cock deeper into Alexios’ mouth until his lips were pressed tight to the fingers wrapped around the shaft.

He moaned again and looked up to meet the dark brown eyes looking down at him. Holding the man’s gaze, Alexios unwrapped his hand from the shaft and pushed down further, trying to maintain some semblance of suction as he took the thick cock deeper into his mouth, until the head rested at the very back of his mouth. 

Demosthenes’ breathing was heavy now, his hand a tight fist in Alexios hair, and his eyes fixed on his cock disappearing between stretched lips. Still staring at the man above him, Alexios hummed and pushed down further, feeling the head slip into his throat. Demosthenes moaned and his hand shook where it clutched Alexios' hair, but he otherwise remained still.

Alexios continued down until his nose was pressed into the tight, dark curls at Demosthenes’ crotch. The General squeezed his eyes shut and groaned loudly, clutching Alexios’ head tightly to him for a moment before releasing him completely.

Alexios pulled up and off the cock with an obscene, slurping _pop_ and took hold of Demosthenes’ hand where it lay clenched tight at his side. He held it, waiting for the General to open his eyes. His face and hands were slick with saliva as he grinned at the man above him and pushed the clenched fist back to his head. “I am not fragile, General. I will not break. I want you to _take_ whatever you need from me. Just _fuck_ me.”

Then he dove back down and wrapped his lips around the slick cock ones more time, sucking and slurping until he had the crown resting at his throat again. Demosthenes stared at him, shocked, surprised maybe, then he slowly unclenched his hand and pressed it to the back of Alexios’ head. 

Firm but gentle, his hand pushed Alexios head down and his cock slipped into the welcoming throat. Alexios let him slowly push his face all the way down and then pull it up again before losing patience. He reached up and placed his own hand over the General’s, pushing down hard, feeling the slide of the heavy cock from the tip of his tongue down deep into his throat.

Demosthenes gave a gasping shout and jerked his hips up, both hands suddenly on Alexios’ head. He held him in a vice like grip and let his hips thrust up fast and hard.

Since he’d now let go of the belt and chiton, they fell back down over Alexios’ face. The cloth broke their eye contact and filtered out most of the light that surrounded them, leaving Alexios in a small, secluded pocket of darkness where nothing existed but the musky scent and taste, the thick, heavy cock slamming down deep into his throat, and Demosthenes’ panting breaths and sonorous moans ringing out above him.

Alexios moaned vantomly and ground his painfully hard erection into the mat beneath him.

It didn’t take long for Demosthenes to finish, holding Alexios face tight to his crotch while his hips jerked and his cock spasmed thick jets of come deep inside the swollen throat.

As soon as he was finished and the fingers holding his head slackened, Alexios pushed himself off and up, kneeling between the General’s splayed legs and tearing at his own perizoma. He was gasping for breath, throat burning and eyes streaming, but his only focus was to get his aching, neglected cock into his hand to give himself his release.

The first touch was almost painful on the straining, sensitive member and he groaned loudly, throwing his head back in bliss, pumping himself fast and hard. Then he felt strong hands grip his hips and Demosthenes pulled him closer. The man pushed his hand away and wrapped his own large, calloused palm around the throbbing shaft. 

Alexios moaned and let his head fall forward onto the General’s shoulder. The firm strokes were accompanied by Demosthenes’ mouth near his ear, murmuring praise and encouragement. “Amazing, wonderful Misthios. I’ve never had anyone take me so well, so eagerly, so _beautifully_. You were so good. Such a good boy.”

The deep, melodious voice in his ear made him shiver and the words made him gasp and jerk his hips desperately. “That’s it. Be good. Come for me. You’ve earned it. Good boy.” Alexios’ release washed over him, and he muffled his shout in the General’s warm, smooth neck.

* * *

Demosthenes let him hang limp in his arms for a while until he’d caught his breath, and then gently pushed him back to stand on his knees again. The General cupped his head in one hand and traced Alexios’ bruised, swollen lips with his thumb. He gave him a long searching look before speaking. “You like it. Being firmly guided, told what to do. Forced.”

Alexios blushed and tried to turn his head away, but the gentle grip became unyielding like stone. “I… yes. Sometimes. For very rare, select people.”

The General hummed and nodded. “And for these rare, select people, you like to submit and be obedient? Be a _good boy_?”

Alexios shivered and nodded. Demosthenes pulled him closer again and murmured into his ear. “I _like_ good, obedient boys, but I _especially_ like good, obedient boys who are _able_ to refuse me but who _choose_ not to. Who submit and yield their strength and power to me, willingly.”

The General pulled back a little and looked into Alexios’ eyes. “Do you want me to be your rare, select person? Do you want to be _my_ good boy?”

Alexios shuddered and moaned at the words. “Yes… please, yes.”

Demosthenes smiled indulgently at him and raised his free hand. It was smeared with Alexios’ release. “Well then, a good boy is neat and tidy, so I need you to clean up this mess you’ve made.” He indicated his breastplate with his soiled hand and Alexios saw that it was adorned with rope after rope of pearlescent come.

He flicked his eyes up to meet the General’s and then leaned forward to press his tongue to the covered chest. The metallic taste mingled with the salty bitterness of his release in a not entirely pleasant way, and Alexios made quick work of lapping up the sticky streaks of come. When he finished, he took hold of Demosthenes’ hand to clean it as well, licking broad strokes over the palm and sucking each finger into his mouth. He took his time to enjoy the much more pleasant taste while Demosthenes watched him with dark, hooded eyes, the fingers of his free hand in Alexios hair, thumb caressing his cheekbone.

* * *

When done cleaning the soiled hand, Alexios looked up at the older man, waiting for his cue. Demosthenes pulled his hands away and pushed himself up. “Good. Now, come on, time to go.”

Alexios got to his feet and followed the General as he made his way out of the secluded garden and back to the courtyard in front of Athena. He glanced around and saw that the other couple was gone from their place in the dark corner, and blushed. Not only must the couple have seen what he had done, but he had been so absorbed in his task that he had completely lost track of his surroundings. It was not a mistake he’d ever made in such a public, vulnerable setting before, and he shivered slightly, cheeks burning hotter.

Demosthenes stopped under the giant statue and turned to face him, expression calm and collected. “So, Misthios. Are you up for another challenge?” Alexios nodded, still a little distracted. “Good. I want you to get me another three Spartan seals.”

The sudden switch back to a regular business transaction grounded him, and Alexios felt his cheeks cool as he straightened his back and slipped back into his usual cocky, self assured attitude. He tilted his head and smirked. “That doesn’t sound like much of a challenge.”

Demosthenes pursed his lips and shook his head. He lifted one hand and pointed at the sky above their heads. The night was clear and the thin sliver of the new moon hung above them. “I expect you to return with the seals by the next new moon.” The General looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “Is that challenging enough for you?”

Alexios swallowed. One lunar cycle? That was very little time to do the job. He would have to ride fast and hard, foregoing any detours or other contracts, and it would still be cutting it close. But on the other hand, it would mean that much less time before he could return to the General and whatever plans he had for their next encounter. “It’s doable. If you make it with my while.”

Demosthenes took a step closer and lowered his voice. “I am certain you will enjoy your reward, Misthios. Next time, you will meet me at my residence east of the agora. Come in the evening, after dark.”

With that, the General turned around and walked off, but stopped after a few steps and turned back. “Misthios. If you are late, I will be _very_ disappointed in you.”

Alexios shivered as the voice rang out over the courtyard and stood watching the older man walk away until he disappeared into the shadows between the buildings. He glanced up at the thin sliver of moon above him.  
When he entered Athens, his plan had been to deliver the seals, hopefully get to enjoy some time alone with Demosthenes, then find an inn to sleep and clean up, and after that spend some time catching up with his friends in the city. With the extremely tight deadline the General had given him, he would not have time for any of that.

It didn’t feel like a loss though. In fact, Alexios felt like he had won something very important tonight, and he grinned to himself as he ran through the streets to the wall of the city.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About sexuality and homosexuality in Ancient Greece…  
> I’m not an expert at all. But from what I gathered it was fine for men to have male lovers, but they were expected to also marry a woman and make babies. The cultural problem with homosexuality seemed to be if you were the bottom. That was weak and effeminate and therefore bad. Ish? The top seems to have been determined by age, strength, and status in the community. So, the younger, weaker man is the weak bottom, essentially?  
> My point is that Alexios is tall, very strong, and according to the greek attitudes at the time SUPER MANLY™. So though he’s younger, maybe he “shouldn’t'' be submitting to Demosthenes, and would definitely not be expected to do so. Whereas Demosthenes who is older, strong, and a General, can enjoy a submissive man as much as he pleases without taking any damage to his reputation. Ish?  
> Anyway, it’s all kinda weird when viewed through our modern lens, but basically… It is VERY important for a man like Demosthenes that no one thinks he’s the one submitting to Alexios. But maybe slightly less important to Alexios who has no standing in the community and can easily argue against any accusations of weakness by punching the accuser across the room.  
> (Oh, and we are ignoring the other big part of the “homosexual” greek culture, because ewwwwww.)
> 
> About time…  
> The Athenians didn’t really measure time the way we do, obviously, but they didn’t just use the phases of the moon either. They really had proper calendars and something equivalent to months and weeks, but… Honestly, it’s way too complex for me to figure out just for this little thing, so I decided to just go with a very basic reference to the lunar cycle, k? I just wanted to point out here that these were very clever people who didn’t just measure their time by checking how fat the moon was today, it’s just that I am not clever and am also lazy, but that is not their fault.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

  
Getting the seals was a bit harder this time. Maybe Sparta had noticed the previous thefts and increased their security and vigilance. Maybe it was his own impatience and lack of proper rest and recovery that made it more difficult.

Either way, this time he was forced to fight more often and had several cuts and bruises to show for it. They all healed quickly, of course, but some would still be there when he presented himself and the seals to Demosthenes. Undeniable proof that the General had _challenged_ him.

Over the weeks he had mostly stayed away from towns and villages to avoid having to reject good offers of work that would damage his reputation. Now as he made his back into Athens, he was tired and absolutely filthy. People wrinkled their noses and muttered insults as he walked through the streets in the early morning light.

He had made it with several hours to spare and he planned to spend that time becoming squeaky clean and well rested.

Alexios entered one of the more reputable bath houses in Athens and gave a wide grin to the absolutely appalled attendant as he paid for his entrance and bathing supplies.

Inside the changing room he was met by more wrinkled noses and disgusted stares, but these slowly shifted to begrudging respect and undisguised interest as he stripped down to reveal his toned and heavily muscled physique. 

He paid another attendant to thoroughly clean his clothes and armour, before moving on into the bath house.

Making a beeline for the cold showers, he found an unoccupied spot and quickly stepped under the falling water, stifling a gasp at the chill. Using just his palms, he rubbed off as much sweat and dirt as he could before stepping out of the water to grab the pumice stone.

Rubbing the wet stone in small circles over his skin, he pointedly ignored the looks he was getting from the other patrons. He had chosen a central, reputable bath house, and so he was currently standing shoulder to shoulder with many important citizens of Athens. They were used to being objects of attention and admiration from the hetaerae and attendants, but now Alexios was stealing some of their thunder, making them look weak and unmanly just for standing near him.

When a young man walked up and offered to help wash his back with a smirk and a saucy wink, Alexios hesitated for a moment but agreed and handed the pumice over. As much as it might anger the other men, it had been a long, lonely journey and his meeting with Demosthenes was still many hours away.

To his credit, the young man really did wash his back thoroughly before abandoning the stone to rub his soft hands over Alexios skin and cooing over his strong muscles. He let himself be dragged out from the showers and into an alcove shielded by drapes and furnished with low benches strewn with linen and soft pillows.

There he was pushed to sit and the young man fell to his knees between his splayed legs and used his hands and mouth to give Alexios expert and very satisfying fellatio. 

When he was finished, Alexios paid him handsomely from his coin purse, but instead of letting him go he grabbed the young man by the wrist and pulled him into his lap. The soft expanse of his back pressed tight against Alexios’ chest.

He grabbed the man’s swollen cock and pumped it, mouthing at the long throat and listening to the young man’s strangled gasps. Alexios sucked a finger into his mouth, coating it with saliva before probing the man’s puckered opening with the slick digit.

He was rewarded with a deep groan and felt his finger disappear deep inside as the young man pushed back into his hand. Tightening his grip on the leaking erection, he stroked it fast and captured the open, gasping mouth for a sloppy kiss tasting of his own release.

The man in his arms came quickly and Alexios pulled his relaxed body down with him as he stretched out on the bench for a nap.

* * *

He woke sometime later when the young man slipped out of his arms and gave him a quick kiss before disappearing back out into the bath house. 

Alexios stretched lazily and gathered his things before heading back out to continue his bath. He arranged for a private tub instead of soaking in the communal pool, and couldn’t help the groan that escaped him when he sank into the hot, fragrant water, feeling his tired, sore muscles begin to relax.

He lay in the bath for a long time dozing and thinking about what the evening with Demosthenes might bring. During his travels, he had spent a lot of time thinking about what they had done and what they would do when he returned. Most nights ended with his wrapping his fist around his cock and pressing his fingers into his hole, first one, then two, and eventually four, all the while imagining Demosthenes directing and encouraging him.

A young woman appeared to replenish his hot water and noted his erection with a raised eyebrow and a subtle smile. He smiled back lazily and complemented the facilities and the comfort of the bath, but sent her away with a request for food and wine before any offers or suggestions could be made.

She returned sometime later with servants carrying wine, meat, olives, cheese, and honey cakes. Sending away the servants, she pulled off her chiton and slipped into the tub, facing him.

He rested his hands on her hips and let her feed him for a while before pulling her closer and slipping his hand between her legs.

Their activities caused a lot of water to slosh out over the sides of the tub, and by the time they were finished and the woman laid panting on his chest, the water barely reached his stomach. He ate a honey cake while stroking the woman’s hair and pondered if he should request to have the tub refilled or just get up and move into the communal pool.

In the end, he opted for neither, deciding that his time would be better spent taking another nap to make sure he had enough energy for Demosthenes that night. He wandered out to the central part of the bath house and walked up to a vendor selling scented oil. He perused the selection, sniffing the offerings to find one he liked. Settling on an oil infused with almost and basil, he paid for his purchase and went to find another unoccupied alcove.

Slipping inside he set his things down on a bench, and picked up the oil. He poured some into his hand and started to rub it into his now clean skin. Before long there was a rustling of fabric and a young man, a different one from earlier, slipped inside the alcove with an offer to help Alexios oil his muscles.

With the soft hands now massaging his muscles, he felt his body grow heavy and the pull of sleep get stronger. Having spent himself twice in a short time, he would not be getting hard yet, but he wanted a warm, soft body to hold as he slept and so repeated his earlier actions, stroking and fingering the young man until he spent on the floor and relaxed into his arms as they lay down on the bench.

He slept for longer this time, the baths, the food, the orgasms, and the young man cuddled close leaving him relaxed and lethargic. Eventually though he floated back into consciousness and sat up, gently pushing the still sleeping man to the side. He left him a couple of coins before gathering his things and heading back to the changing rooms.

His gear was waiting for him, now clean and shiny. Slipping his still-damp chiton over his head, he set about putting all his armour and weapons back in place.

* * *

Stepping outside, he blinked at the bright sun. It was late afternoon now, but still a few hours before it was time to meet Demosthenes.

Hungry again, he wandered the streets until he found a vendor selling souvlaki and bought a few spits. Gnawing on the grilled meat, he made his way to the part of town Demosthenes lived. Since he didn’t know the place, he wanted to locate it well before he was expected to be there, and stake out the surrounding area for potential threats.

When he found the place he couldn’t help an impressed whistle. It was large, three stories, a central courtyard, and a generous garden housing a statue of Athena standing proud among the beds of flowers.

The house was well guarded. Armed soldiers stood at each entrance, and patrolls walked all over the property in search of intruders.

Alexios wondered if the General expected him to announce himself to the front gate or sneak in undetected. It didn’t matter, he would be sneaking in either way.

The sun was slipping down closer to the horizon now and Alexios went to find a public restroom nearby. 

After relieving himself, he slipped into the dark, secluded alley behind the building and opened his pack. He removed his perizoma and crouched down. Pulling out the oil and a worn rag, he oiled his fingers and slowly worked him inside his tight opening, biting his lips to stifle the groan threatening to escape.

Alexios vehemently hoped Demosthenes would want more than his mouth this time and figured that making some preparations might make it easier.

Once he was clean, slick, and loosened, he put away his things and refastened the perizoma. Grabbing the pack, he walked out of the alley, carefully keeping his face neutral.

He returned to Demosthenes’ neighbourhood and set about devising his strategy for sneaking inside.

* * *

Needing a better vantage point to see the patterns of the patrolling guards, he pulled himself up onto a roof nearby and crouched down.

He could see the house clearly from his spot on the roof. There were still guards stationed at the entrances, and two guards standing on opposite ends of the second floor. Two additional guards were standing in the middle of the courtyard, seemingly engaged in idle conversation. Curiously, no one patrolled the perimeter or the garden.

After a long while, he saw servants emerging from the house and slipping into a covered part of the garden at the side of the house. He saw them light a lantern and roll out a mat, piling it high with pillows, before disappearing into the house again. 

Not long after they left, Demosthenes appeared, walking slowly out of the house. He stopped to speak briefly with two guards before continuing around the corner. 

He was still in full uniform as he sat down but removed his helmet, setting it on the ground, and leaning back to lounge among the pillows. Alexios felt heat and anticipation swirling in his belly. There was no reason to delay, Demosthenes was waiting for him.

Making his way silently over the rooftops, he kept an eye on the guards who were still not moving from their posts. Demosthenes was drinking out of a kylix and seemed to be staring into space.

Alexios pulled himself up and over the high wall surrounding the garden and dropped down into a bed of flowers. It was a dark spot not reached by the torchlight and she stood still for a while, watching the General to see if he’d noticed. When the man made no move to even look in his direction, Alexios stepped smoothly out onto the stone path leading to the covered part of the garden.

“Misthios. Do you have my seals?” Demosthenes’ voice rang out clearly as soon as his foot touched the flat stone, and Alexios thought he saw a slight jerking motion from the torch held by the guard at the far-off entrance to the garden.

Alexios did not jerk at the sound but walked confidently up to where the General was sitting. Without the helmet, he could see Demosthenes’ handsome face better, as well as the man’s thick, dark hair, a little longer than he would have guessed. Enough to slide hands deep into and get a good grip to hold on.

Alexios smiled and opened his pack, pulling out the seals and holding them out. “Of course I do.”

Demosthenes nodded and gestured at a nearby table. He put the seals in an empty bowl to stop them rolling around and pulled off his pack, setting it down before turning back to the General’s appraising stare. “You made it just in time too. Was it challenging?”

Alexios couldn’t help the cocky smirk that spread over his lips as he lied through his teeth. “It was easy. No problems.”

Demosthenes hummed and gestured for him to sit down on the mat. “I’m told you showed up in Athens early this morning. Filthy and exhausted. Scandalized an entire bath house with your appearance… and appetites.”

Alexios blushed a little but decided to play innocent for a while longer. “Traveling is tiring and it’s difficult to smell like roses when you’ve been riding on a horse all day.” He sat cross legged in front of the older man, not touching but close enough to reach out.

“All night.”

He looked up, surprised. “What?”

Demosthenes smiled at him and took another sip of his wine. “You said you had been riding all day. You arrived early in the morning. You rode all night. To get back in time. So you wouldn’t disappoint me.”

Alexios blushed deeper and a warm shiver swept over his spine. He abandoned any pretence at why he was there. “Yes.” He sifted where he sat, knee moving just a bit closer to the other man. “And I wanted time to bathe before coming here. I didn’t want to… repulse you.”

Demosthenes smiled indulgently at him and held up the kylix to Alexios, offering him a drink. The wine was rich and sweeter than he would have guessed for a General. “You couldn’t have been that repulsive. I’m told you laid with two people while you were in there, and before you were even halfway done with your bath.”

Alexios was surprised and felt a little uncomfortable at the words. He hadn’t noticed being watched or studied by anyone. Who in the bath house had been spying and reporting to Demosthenes? Was he losing his edge missing something like that?

The General set down the kylix and cupped Alexios face with one hand, thumb stroking over a fading bruise on the cheekbone before moving to slide over soft lips. Alexios opened his mouth and pressed his tongue to the intruding digit.

Demosthenes smiled. “You should have chosen a less upscale bath house if you didn’t want the citizens gossiping about you, Misthios. They are worse than bored wives after an amphora of wine. And they didn’t have to say your name for me to figure out who they were talking about.”

The thumb in his mouth moved to trace a less faded bruise on his jaw, and Alexios smirked with renewed confidence. “There were three.” Demosthenes lifted a questioning eyebrow. “In the bath house. I had three people. Two men and one woman.”

The General laughed and let go of his face. “That’s impressive. Will you have enough stamina for me, or do you need a nap?” 

Demosthenes was teasing, but Alexios felt a surge of heat through his body at the words and stood up on his knees, crowding close to the older man, voice low and earnest. “ _Anything._ _Anything_ you want from me.”

He saw Demosthenes’ pupils grow large and felt a warm, calloused hand slide up his inner thigh. He spread his legs wider and felt the large hand cup his cock through his perizoma, massaging the growing member.

Alexios gasped and a loud moan erupted from his throat at the sudden overwhelming sensation. He pitched forward, head thunking lightly against the armour covering Demosthenes’ shoulder. Though he’d had come twice that morning, and had had almost nightly releases by his own hand while on the road, he now felt like this was the first time he’d been touched since they last were together.

He pushed his face into the man’s soft neck and whined pathetically as the older man continued to work him with a firm grip. The General was murmuring praise and Alexios’ hips bucked. Then the hand was gone and Demosthenes pushed him away with gentle hands on his shoulders. “You are a beautiful man, Misthios. I would like to see you better. Time to remove your armour.”

Alexios took a deep breath to center himself and nodded. He fumbled slightly with the fastenings on his breastplate in his rush to get it off and saw Demosthenes smile as he turned to pick up the wine again. “Slow down, Misthios. There’s no rush.” Then he leaned back and watched Alexios peeling off his armour until only his chiton and perizoma remained.

Alexios watched him closely as he pulled the chiton up over his body, revealing his strong thighs, flat stomach, and muscled chest. The General’s eyes followed the edge of the cloth and Alexios thought he saw the man lick his lips just as he pulled the garment over his head.

He reached down to undo his perizoma but Demosthenes stopped him, setting the wine back down. “Don’t. Come, let me.”

Alexios shuffled forward on his knees until he stood between the General’s splayed legs, looking down at the seated man. Demosthenes made quick work of the undergarment and watched as the trapped cock sprang free to curl up against Alexios’ taunt stomach. 

The General scrutinized him, fingertips finding and lightly grazing the cuts and bruises on his body. Most were small and faded, but a few were stark reminders that he had been careless, reckless even, as he raced to finish this mission. 

A gash on the inside of his arm, just under his armpit. This from a Spartan spear as he had hauled himself up over the wall of a Fort to escape the overwhelming number of soldiers on his tail after he had failed to kill their Polemarch with any kind of sealth. A deep cut in his shoulder from a knife thrown by a frustrated Commander as he rode away from a Fort with Phobos. A large, angry purple bruise sat on the side of his thigh, just below his hip, courtesy of the back hoof of a horse he had startled sneaking past what he thought were empty stables. 

Demosthenes’ hands were gentle on the injuries and his eyes unreadable as he looked up into Alexios’ eyes. “It seems I did manage to present you with a challenge after all.”

Alexios breathing had gone a little heavier from kneeling naked and hard in front of the man as fingers tickled over tender skin, and he huffed out a dismissive breath. “I’m fine. I heal quickly.”

The older man pressed a palm to his stomach and stroked it up over his chest, letting his fingers trace Alexios’ stubbly neck before sliding back down to his stomach, then lower still, finger playing with the curly pubes. Alexios watched Demosthenes’ face and saw his pupils dilate until his eyes were nothing but deep pools of black, and licking his lip before speaking with a sigh. “Beautiful…”

Alexios bit his lip and tilted his head, contemplating the man in front of him before replying in his own barely audible whisper, mindful of potential eavesdroppers. “You like it. Like that I’m too old for this. Too old and strong and hairy.”

Demosthenes was caressing his sack with the back of his knuckles, and glanced up at him with a small smirk but didn’t answer. Instead, his fingertips continued back to behind the sack, still playing with the curly hair. “How old are you, Misthios?”

Alexios found it hard to concentrate on anything when those clever fingers moved ever closer to his secretly oiled opening, and he stumbled over his answer. “I’m… um… 28…” Then he gasped because Demosthenes, in finding his puckered hole, had lightly pressed his fingertip against it and suddenly slipped inside.

The General answered his gasp with one of his own and looked up with undisguised surprise. “You…”

Alexios nodded and pushed back, making the finger slip in a little further. “I hoped we could… that you would want… so I prepared, just in case.”  
  


A growl rose from deep inside Demosthenes’ chest and his free hand came up, gripping the back of Alexios’ head to yank him down into a rough, almost painful kiss. The General devoured his mouth with his tongue, while his long, pleasantly calloused finger fucked in and out of Alexios with deep, hard thrusts.

Alexios clutched the man’s armor-covered shoulders, moaning against the tongue in his mouth, and tried to get enough air to handle all the sudden sensations at once.

Eventually, Demosthenes broke the kiss and pulled his finger free. They sat, panting against each other’s cheeks until the older man chuckled. “You _hoped_ I would want to take your backside?” He looked up at him skeptically. “You had _doubt_?”

Alexios ducked his head with an embarrassed smile. “I wouldn’t want to presume. You might have only wanted a repeat performance of last time.”

The General’s hand was back to stroking over his chest and stomach and he chuckled again. “Oh, I most definitely want a repeat performance. Talent like that should always be showcased. It’s just not _all_ I want.”

Alexios let the man stroke his skin a bit longer before speaking. “Can we remove your armour now? I want to see you too.”

Demosthenes gave him an indulgent smile and nodded. “Go ahead, Misthios.”

With the older man’s hands stroking over his thighs and buttocks, Alexios focused on unclasping the shoulderguards and the breastplate. Everytime he removed an item, he leaned to the side and placed it neatly next to the General’s helmet. Each time, Demosthenes let his fingers tease up into the cleft and press two fingertips against the oiled opening, teasing the puckered flesh, before moving back to stroke his palms over Alexios’ heated skin.

With the breastplate out of the way, Alexios captured one of the roaming hands and removed the gauntlet from the man’s arm. He repeated the action with the other arm and leaned over to put them with the rest of the gear. Instead of rising back up this time however, he crouched down further, leaning down to remove the General’s greaves. When he did, he felt Demosthenes reach over his back and push two fingers into his hole. 

Alexios moaned and pushed himself back into the touch. They slid in smoothly and he realized that Demosthenes must have oiled his fingers while he was focusing on the armor.

“Go on, Misthios. You’re not done yet.” The General wiggled his fingers a little and Alexios moaned again, but bit his lips and continued to remove the greaves to reveal strong, toned calves. Wanting to get the other man naked fast, he didn’t linger but reached for the belt to unbuckle it.

Demosthenes pulled his fingers out slightly and then shaped them into a hook, using them to pull Alexios’ body closer, his face bumping into the still covered crotch. “I thought about you when you were gone, Misthios. About your lips and mouth. I thought about fucking your magnificent throat again while fingering you like this. Pulling you in not by your head, but by your tight little hole.”

Alexios had somehow managed to unbuckle the belt and tugged on the older man to rise up to his knees with him, allowing the belt to be removed. Demosthenes complied and rose, pushing his fingers in deep again and leaning in close to Alexios’ ear. “I thought about fucking you, not in that secluded garden but at the feet of Athena. Having you take my cock in front of the Goddess and her worshippers. Take it like the good boy I know you are. Moaning and groaning and gasping so beautifully, until you came, screaming. You pleasure ringing, ecchoing over the city.”

Alexios was shuddering, hand gripping the cloth-covered hips tightly, head resting on Demosthenes’ shoulder, breaths coming fast and erratic. He was going to come all over the General’s blue chiton, fueled only by the fingers thrusting in his hole and the words in his ear.

But Demosthenes pulled out before he could and pushed him away. Alexios squeezed his eyes closed and stood swaying on his knees for a few long moments, until he regained his composure.

When he opened his eyes he saw Demothenes kneeling in front of him, staring with dark, hooded eyes. Not staring at his face, but down at his cock. Alexios followed the heated gaze and saw his hard member leaking fluids in an almost steady stream. The shaft was wet and glistening with it.

He reached down and swiped a finger over his cock, popping the coated digit into his mouth, moaning at the flavour. The General followed the movement with his eyes and licked his lips. Alexios reached down for more. “I thought about you too. Almost every night I gripped my cock tight and pumped like you did. I leaned forward, chest pressed to the ground, ass up in the air, fingering myself deep, pretending you were directing me.”

He reached out and took hold of the blue chiton, pulling it over the other man’s head. “I tried to catch as much of my release in my hand as possible so I could lick it up and pretend it was y…”

He trailed off as the chiton fell to the side, exposing the naked body of Demosthenes. His skin looked smooth and soft, covering hard, compact muscles. The General had a powerful build, and Alexios didn’t doubt the man could easily lift him up off the ground if he wanted to, feeling a shiver slide down his spine at the thought. The broad chest was covered in thick, dark hair, and he imagined sliding his fingers deep into it while riding the older man, or tonguing his own release from the dark strands as the man laid back and called him a good boy.

Demosthenes spoke to him but it sounded far away. He blinked and licked his lips, eyes trained on a tight nipple peeking out from the dark hair. “... what?”

“How many fingers?” Demosthenes’ hand cupped his chin and forced his head up to meet dark eyes, heavy with lust. “How many fingers did you push inside yourself while thinking of me?”

Alexios felt his hard cock twitch as a new surge of heat swept through his body. “Only one at first, but then… I worked my way up to four. You are big.”

He felt the fingers on his chin smear oil on the skin and smelled his own musk wafting past his nose.

The General shifted a bit closer to him, forcing his head to the side, exposing his throat. It was a gentle movement, but the hand holding him was hard and commanding. Alexios felt the tickle of beard against his neck and soft lips moving against the skin as the General spoke. “And today? How many fingers did you use today?”

Alexios moaned at the gentle show of strength. “Just… ah… two.”

He felt a kiss press just below his ear. “And where did you finger yourself? The bath house?”

The man had shifted close enough that their erections touched just slightly. “N...no. The… um….” 

Alexios hips bucked, trying to rub himself harder against the other cock, but Demosthenes’ hand tightened on his chin. “Where?”

His knees were weakening. None of the other men he had submitted to before had ever made him feel this way. “In an alley… behind the public toilets… near the agora. Ah… just before I came here.”  
  


Demosthenes growled and bit his neck hard before pushing him down to the mat. The older man forced his chin up, looking down at Alexios now lying chest down and ass high up in the air. A thumb moved to press against his lower lip. “Misthios. You are going to suck my cock while fingering yourself. Open your hole up wide and welcoming for me.”

Alexios moaned and shuddered, cock pulsing and dripping where it hung between his legs. Demosthenes released his head and sat down against the pillows, reaching out to move a nearby bowl of oil closer. He took hold of Alexios’ hair and tugged his face down between his strong thighs. “Get me wet so I can fuck your throat.”  
  


Alexios turned his face to the large cock and licked the shaft with broad strokes of his tongue. It didn’t take long before he guided the swollen glands to his lips, sucking on the small, oozing slit before taking the whole head into his mouth.

He shifted, putting his weight on one elbow and releasing the slick shaft. Reaching out with his now free hand, he tried to find the bowl of oil blindly, almost upending it before Demosthenes grabbed his wrist and guided him right.

Alexios dunked his whole hand inside and moved it swiftly to his backside, letting the oil drip down his cleft. Lowering his head down over the General’s cock until it pushed against his throat, he pushed two fingers inside himself and moaned.

Demosthenes grabbed his head in an iron grip and held it still while he thrust his cock down deep into the welcoming throat. His pace was not fast and hard this time, but instead the General gave him deep, lazy strokes, sliding all the way out before pushing back in.

Alexios scissored his fingers and pushed a third one in with a moan. The vibrations made the hands on his head squeeze harder and Demosthenes’ hips bucked, fucking his throat harder. The sudden movement jostled Alexios’ body and his fingers slipped in deeper to jab hard against his prostate. He groaned loudly and felt the General’s thrusts go wild and sloppy for a few moments before he was unceremoniously pulled off and pushed away from the hard member. He almost lost his balance to fall and smack his face into the mat, but managed to stay up.

Demosthenes had one hand clamped tight around the root of his cock while the other held the sack. He gave an almost feral grin when Alexios looked up to meet his eyes. “I’m not wasting this down your pretty throat, Misthios.” He laughed breathlessly and jerked his chin. “Turn around. I want to see you work.”

Alexios complied, presenting his backside to Demosthenes, his knees spread wide and his free hand clutching one buttock to open himself up for the General’s gaze. He flexed and scissored his fingers and heard the older man breathe hard through his nose. Alexios jabbed his fingers deep, fucking himself fast. The movement almost made him lose his balance again, so he released his buttock and placed a steadying palm on the mat.

Demosthenes’ hands replaced his, and he felt his buttocks gripped firm and spread wide, making him moan. “You were doing this every night you were gone? The other patrons at the inns must have been driven mad by your moans.” The older man reached out a finger to press against the rim holding tight to Alexios three digits. “Put in another one.”

Alexios did as he was told and pulled his fingers out almost all the way, scissoring them and pushing inside with a fourth finger and another groan. Demosthenes was murmuring encouragements, fingertip still playing with the tight, stretched rim.

Alexios tried to speak coherently between moans and panting breaths. “No inns. Stayed far from settlements. It was only me alone in the woods.” Demosthenes' finger stopped moving. “Naked. Wulnerable. With my ass in the air. Anyone could have stumbled on my camp. You’ve made me reckless.”

Alexios could hear the breath from the man behind him hitch, and felt the fingertip press hard against his rim. Then it was gone, and so were the hands holding his buttocks. “Enough. You are stretched enough.” A hand gripped his wrist and pulled his fingers out. “I am going to have you now, and you will take me like a good boy.”

Alexios groaned and spread his knees wider, shifting to lean on his elbows. He felt the blunt, oiled head of Demosthenes’ cock against his hole and twisted to try and see over his shoulder. The General put a hand between his shoulder blades and pressed him down into the mat. “You will _take me_ like a _good boy_.”

Alexios let his upper body relax and go limp when he felt Demosthenes’ hand pushing on his back, moving his arms to lay unmoving by his sides. He was now close to mirroring his nightly position in his camp. Upper chest and face pressed to the mat and his ass high in the air. Naked, exposed, and vulnerable. But this time, with the powerful man there himself to take advantage of Alexios’ submission.

Demosthenes pushed his large cock inside slowly, one hand still pressed hard into his back, preventing and warning against any movement. Alexios wasn’t sure he wanted to move, or even could move. Despite the fingers and the oil, it was a very tight fit. He panted loudly, gulping mouthfuls of air while trying to relax and accept all of Demosthenes’ cock like a good boy. 

Suddenly, there was a loud noise from the street beyond the wall surrounding Demosthenes’ house, and Alexios startled, his whole body clenching tight. Behind him, the General cursed and stopped moving.

It had sounded like pottery smashing and was now followed by the voices of angry men, arguing over fault and owed payment. It all pulled him abruptly out of the safe cocoon he had spun with Demosthenes in the covered garden. 

Now, he couldn’t just feel the almost painful stretch of his ass, but also the burn from the knife wound in his shoulder pressed to the mat, the throbbing of the bruise on his thigh, and most importantly, how exposed and vulnerable he _really_ was. 

Where, just moments before, that had excited him because he knew, _knew_ , that Demosthenes was in charge of the situation and Alexios could let go, now he felt a shiver of fear down his spine. He was being reckless again. Dangerously so. This wasn’t the deep empty woods, this was central Athens. He had stolen and cheated here, broken property and beaten citizens. He had _murdered_ here. It was _not_ a safe place for him to let his guard down. 

Then he felt Demosthenes’ palm slide down from his shoulder blades to his lower back to rub soothing circles into the skin. “Relax, Misthios, relax.” When it didn’t change the tight, tense clench of his body, the General slid both hands under Alexios’ chest and hauled him up to sit back on the older man’s thighs and lean his back to the broad, hairy chest.

Demosthenes mouthed his neck and murmured into his ear. “Are you worried they will hear you, Misthios? That they will take offence and come here to harm you? While you are submitting yourself so beautifully to me?”

His hands were roaming over Alexios chest and legs, warm and soothing. “Don’t worry, Misthios, just relax. I won’t let anyone hurt you. We are safe. My guards won’t let anyone in.” 

A calloused palm wrapped around his waning erection and clever fingers played his nipples into tight nubs. “They might listen though. Might not be able to stop themselves. Might need to work their hands inside their perizomas to grasp their little cocks, jerk themselves to your beautiful, gasping, moaning, screams of pleasure.”

The General’s words were pulling Alexios back into their private little space of arousal, mending the cocoon with every breath tickling over his ear. “Maybe the servants too. They all know why we are out here. They set up this lovely corner for us. Gave us wine to drink, soft pillows to rest against, slick oil to ease the way. Do you think the girls are just inside, leaning agains the wall under the windows, listening to us fuck, pressing their fingers into themselves, wet and slippery?”

Alexios moaned and felt himself slide down minutely on the cock that impaled him. He was beginning to relax again. 

The movement was not missed by Demosthenes who chuckled and squeezed Alexios’ cock. “You should have seen it, Misthios. The way your hole stretched wide around me, so _tight_ , but eager and welcoming. You were such a _good boy_ taking me in, and now you have to be a good boy again and let me in the rest of the way. I need this, pretty Misthios. I need you to take my whole cock inside you, need to press you into the mat and watch how my cock glides in and out of your open, greedy hole.” Alexios groaned and nodded desperately.

Demosthenes released his cock and grabbed his face instead, turning it for a forceful, claiming kiss. Alexios moaned and tried to reach back to clutch at the older man’s head, but he didn’t have time before he was pushed forward and slammed into the mat. The bruise on his jaw and cheekbone throbbed from the impact but he ignored it. The rough manhandling showcased Demosthenes’ strength and power, and Alexios shivered as he submitted himself, relaxing his body while his cock twitched and pulsed.

A hand settled on his neck, holding him down hard against the mat. Then the large cock started pushing its way inside again, not as slowly and patiently this time. Demosthenes’ voice sounded a bit rough and breathless when he spoke. “Beautiful, Misthios. You take my cock so well, _good boy_.”

Alexios tried to push his behind into the General’s thrust, but the hand on his neck shifted and the long fingers fisted tight in his hair. “Don’t move.”

As soon as Demosthenes bottomed out, he was pulling out again, and then thrust inside in one long smooth stroke. It was still tight and the stretch of the cock burned a little, but Alexios just sobbed with pleasure.

 _Finally_ , he had what he had been fantasizing, wanting, _craving_ since he first found the man standing by the foot of Athena; Demosthenes’ large cock filling and fucking his ass.

The General picked up speed, giving long, hard, deep thrusts that scraped over Alexios' prostate and made his face push harder into the mat. It felt _so good_ , his whole body was singing with it, and any embarrassment or consideration of safety had flown right out of his mind. The only thing left was the feeling of the cock in his ass, the fingers in his hair, and the rumble of Demosthenes’ voice that filtered through Alexios’ own chorus of pleasure; panting, gasping, pleading for more, yes, harder, take me, fill me.

Demosthenes’ hips were snapping fast, his hand gripped tight on Alexios’ hip, the other wound deep in his hair, now almost pulling his head back while also pushing him hard against the mat. “Yes, good boy. Yield to me, _good boy_. I thought you were beautiful with your throat full of my cock, but look at you… Stretched so wide, taking me so deep. I’m going to flood you, Misthios. My release will fill you up to the brim and drip down your legs. You won’t be able to hide it under your chiton. Everyone will see the white streaks all the way down to your knees, and they will know, Misthios. They’ll know you are a _good boy_ who got _fucked_ by his General.”

The words made him come. The tick, long cock stretching him and dragging against his prostate helped, as did the hand holding him down and pulling painfully at his hair. But it was the words that pushed him over the edge, washing over his back and down into his cock.

Alexios howled when his release spilled from his throbbing, untouched member. His whole body spasmed and shook with the force, clenching hard around the unrelenting cock driving into his ass.

Demosthenes growled like a wild animal and thrust faster, harder, fingers digging into Alexios’ hip and scalp. Suddenly, he yanked Alexios body up by the hair and pulled him to his chest, his hips jerked in small, hard thrusts and his teeth sank into the back of Alexios’ neck as he spent himself deep inside the still clenching hole.

Then it was over and they both stood on their knees, panting, before tipping over into the mound of pillows. Demosthenes still held Alexios tight to his chest, and he could feel the older man lick over the bite he made as he came. “I’m sorry. I broke the skin.” The words were mumbled against his neck, followed by more swipes of the man’s broad tongue.

Alexios yawned and closed his eyes. “It’s alright. I heal fast.”

They fell asleep like that, out in the garden, spent and exhausted, with guards and servants just a few paces away.

* * *

When Alexios next woke up, he was already moaning and he registered three things. His hole was stretched with cock, he was pressed flat into the mat from the heavy weight of the man laid out on top of him, and Demosthenes was murmuring praise into his ear.

“...good boy, so relaxed and beautiful, letting me right inside. Wonderful Misthios, be a good boy and wake up, I need to take you again.”

Alexios moaned again and tried to speak. “General… you…”

The man was thrusting into him, small, lazy strokes to match the soft murmuring. “Yes, your General is fucking you again, Misthios. And you took my big cock inside your greedy hole so _easily_. You are such a _good boy_.”

It was dark still, and enough time had passed for the lantern to have burned out, leaving them in deep darkness. Demosthenes took hold of his relaxed, sleepy body and rolled them onto their sides without his cock slipping out. Taking Alexios’ leg, he lifted it up, hooking it over his arm. The new position let the General push deeper inside, and the thrusts became longer, more powerful. 

Alexios wined at the sensation of Demosthenes stretching his sensitive hole wide. “That’s it, good boy, take me deep, you feel so good.” The older man pressed his fingers against Alexios’ lips and pushed three inside. “Suck me, Misthios. Suck me like it’s my cock in your mouth.”

He moaned around the fingers and complied. It felt so good to have his hole filled with Demosthenes’ cock, and his mouth filled with the taste and stretch of his fingers, his nose filled with his scent, all while being wrapped in his powerful arms.

“Yes, that’s it, good boy. Imagine if I could fill your throat and your hole at the same time, how good that would feel. And you are my good boy, you would take me every way, any way.”

Alexios moaned around the fingers, trying to respond that ‘Yes, yes, he’d take anything as long as his General was giving it.’

Demosthenes thrust harder and sucked kisses over the bite on Alexios’ neck. “Stroke yourself, Misthios. Make yourself come, make your hole squeeze me.”

Alexios’ hand shot down and he gripped himself tight, a groan escaping between the fingers in his mouth as he thrust into his hand and pushed back on to the cock impaling him.

“Good boy, so good, doing what I tell you. Let’s come so we can go back to sleep again. Come on my cock and squeeze my seed out of me.”

He worked his hand faster, concentrating on the feel of his hole stretched wide and loose. Loose for Demosthenes. He wondered if he would ever tighten back up again, or if he would always be open and ready to take the General’s cock from now on. The thought made him come with a long moan around the fingers in his mouth.

Demosthenes’ voice sounded strangled as he snapped his hips faster. “Yess… good boy, milk my release into your greedy body.”

Alexios felt the throbbing, spurting jets of come flow inside of him and moaned with a shudder before slipping back into sleep, held tight to Demosthenes’ chest, the man’s hips still jerking and twitching the cock deep inside him.

* * *

The next morning would maybe have been awkward if Demosthenes hadn’t been so completely at ease. He sat naked against the pillows, watching him, while drinking wine and eating fruit from a tray Alexios was sure hadn’t been there the night before. “Good morning, Misthios.”

Demosthenes held out a kylix of wine to him, and he took it gratefully. He was parched from the night’s activities and drained half of the wine before responding. “Good morning, General.”

The older man held out a piece of fruit between his fingers and Alexios leaned forward, sucking fruit and fingers into this mouth. The General withdrew his fingers with an indulgent smile. “I would like to enjoy you this morning, Misthios, but I can’t. I have meetings to attend.”

Alexios’ teasing smile dropped and he hid his disappointment deep in the kylix. “Let’s instead discuss your next mission. Spartan seals. For every seal you bring me, I will let you come here to have your greedy little hole or your beautiful throat filled by my cock.”

Alexios felt his member stir against his leg at the words and licked his lips. “Is there a deadline?”

The General shook his head. “No. Just find a seal and return with it as fast or as slow as you like. Let your deadline be how often you need your _rare, select person_ to call you a _good boy_.”

With that, he stood up. “Take as long as you like here before you leave.” He stepped close to Alexios and grabbed his hair, pulling him roughly to his knees. 

Demosthenes’ dark eyes met his own. “You did _good_ last night, Misthios. I want to have you many more times.” He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Alexios’ lips. “Come back soon, and when you do, don’t go to the bath house. You will wash yourself in my bath while I watch.”

A second kiss pressed to his lips and then he was released. He watched as Demosthenes walked naked into the house, and pondered where the nearest Spartan seal was.

Surely someone in the siege camps outside the walls had one?

* * *

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I first played Odyssey, I played as Kassandra, and Demosthenes didn’t really register much for me beyond “oh, that’s Brasidas voice. niiiice.”  
> But then I played again as Alexios and as soon as he walked up and talked to Demosthenes, I got a vision in my head of Alexios with a hand in the middle of his back being held down while the General fucked him.  
> So that’s how we ended up here. :) I hope you enjoyed it as much as they did. ;)
> 
> Oh, but notes notes notes, I just can’t do without my precious explanatory notes. :)
> 
> A kylix is a drinking vessel. You see them in action during the symposium scene in Odyssey. Kinda like a large shallow bowl with a short stem and small handles. 
> 
> Public toilets didn’t have stalls or such for privacy which is why Alexios needed to use the alley.
> 
> Demosthenes’ house is modeled on the Logismos Building north of the Akropolis in Athens, but only modeled so it’s not actually that house. I just thought it would be nice to have a visual reference. :)  
> The bath house isn’t modeled on anything at all which is why there’s no visual reference.
> 
> About the bathing…  
> I tried to figure out how Ancient Greek bath houses worked, but it’s very difficult to find stuff about the interior layout or the actual process. Most of the info is about what the “great men” of the time thought about bathing, which isn’t very helpful. (Also soooo much about Roman baths which is also very unhelpful.) But I did manage to figure out that 1. There WERE bathing and bath houses. (yay!) 2. The ancient greeks washed with cold water first and then with hot water (if they used hot at all), as opposed to the romans who did hot then cold. 3. The ancient greeks invented the shower! So I wanted to include that, because it’s neat. (google it! there’s paintings of obvious showering!)  
> I also know that there was no soap used to clean skin, but instead sand, ash, clay or pumice was used. I chose pumice here because I know what that is and how it works in a shower/bath setting. Not sure about the mechanics for the other stuff in a bath house. Wouldn’t the floor and drains just be full of sand/ash/clay?
> 
> All the rest of it I made up. I mean, they’re probably good guesses, but I don’t know how much if any is true. There were probably attendants (and “attendants”) throughout the facility, there were probably communal bathing and changing rooms which the possibility to buy more privacy, it was probably possible to buy food and drinks and all sorts of stuff inside both related and unrelated to bathing, and there were probably sexy times going on.  
> Is it unrealistic to say that Alexios would have been “helped” (unprompted) by several people during his visit? Maybe, but… wouldn’t you offer if you were given the opportunity?
> 
> I tried to find a good, contemporary street food for Alexios to munch on, and I thought I found a great one in a kind of cheese pastry called tiropita, but then I read up on it and found that though it’s made with phyllo dough now… in the olden days it used to be made with placenta instead, and so I noped right out of that article, and went with souvlaki. Grilled meat on a stick seems like a safe (if boring) bet.  
> Pretty sure humans have been doing that ever since we invented sticks.


End file.
